


Break into Blossom

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Coping, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Master/Servant, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was a new level of intimacy, of closeness that could never be broken ever again.
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Break into Blossom

Sakura still had her bad days.

After all that had happened, after what she had been through, no one would blame her. She had way more good ones than bad ever since, which was a small comfort. Whenever the terrible days show up, uninvited, unexpected, and unwanted, she knew that she wasn’t alone. She knew that now.

The tightness constricting in her chest, her body unable to move on its own, feeling the worthlessness crawl through her, Sakura knew that she could fall, and there would be someone to pick her back up.

Rider held onto Sakura, her arms soft and strong, and Sakura let her body go lax on her Servant’s form. “It’s alright, Sakura. You’re here. You’re safe.” Rider whispered, her fingers running through Sakura’s hair. She smelled like sweet perfume, like lavender flowers. Sakura inhaled the scents likewise to incense, closing her eyes and leaned against Rider’s body.

“I’m here for you, Sakura. You’re safe, you’re here.”

This was how Rider got Sakura through her worst times, when such memories of the pain, misery, the hatred, and thoughts of withering away came flooding back.

It was a new level of intimacy, of closeness that could never be broken ever again.

The tears finally make themselves known, and Sakura only let herself cry in front of Rider; it was the only way her tears were safe. There was no judgment, no reprimand, no punishments, no sighs or looks of indifference. “Do I, do I really deserve this?”

Rider looked down at Sakura, cupping her face, wiping away her tears with her thumb. “Yes, yes you do, Sakura,” she replied, smiling gently, “you’re _here_. You’ve survived, and you’re not alone.”

Sakura then buried her face on Rider’s chest, holding her close, allowing herself to be here, to be loved and to simply be.

“Thank you, thank you, Rider,” she whispered, feeling relief, warmth, and love rise in her chest. 


End file.
